Baby's Breath
by AkinaJung
Summary: Cinta sejati yang tidak akan berakhir. Sebuah simbol cinta yang teramat kuat. Sasuke menyadari, ia tidak akan bisa kehilangan Sakura-nya.


_**Baby's Breath…**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

…

"_Cinta yang tidak berakhir. Sebuah simbol teramat kuat cinta sejati" _

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat, bau pekat darah langsung menusuk begitu saja ke dalam indra penciumannya. Pengheliatannya yang buram mulai menjelas, lama-lama nampak berwujud di netranya. Bunyi detak jantung miliknya terdengar seolah berlomba dengan bunyi lainnya di ruangan ini. Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan lemah, memerhatikan bagaimana suster dan dokter berhamburan panik, seolah tidak ingin melewatkan waktu sedetik pun.

Sasuke ingin bicara, ingin memanggil salah satu dari mereka untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang—telah—terjadi padanya. Namun rasa sakit di tenggorokannya—seluruh tubuhnya—terasa sangat luar biasa. Ingatannya berputar, melakukan kilas balik hingga ia meringis dalam hati. Kecelakaan tadi begitu cepat, sangat cepat sampai Sasuke tak sempat untuk berkedip.

"Ayo bangun, pemalas," suara itu memanggilnya lembut, membuatnya menoleh segera guna melihat sang wanita pemilik suara. Sakura berdiri di sampingnya, mengenakan dress putih yang dikenakannya tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa bercak darah mengotori pakaian wanita itu. Namun ia bersyukur, Sakura bisa berdiri di sampingnya. Terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa ada luka yang parah.

Sakura menggerakan tangannya, membelai helaian rambut kehitaman Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, menampilkan bagaimana indahnya senyum karyanya. Tangannya turun menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang terbebas dari infus.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya, mengetahui apa isi pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja," suara Sasuke terdengar sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan serak. Sakura tertawa pelan, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggelikan. "Kalau aku tidak berdiri di sini, kau pasti akan berteriak seperti orang gila untuk mencariku," Sasuke mendengus lemah, ucapan wanitanya ada benarnya. Ia mungkin akan berteriak histeris sekarang juga jika Sakura-nya tidak nampak sebaik sekarang.

Sakura menghilangkan senyumnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terlewat tenang hingga berdampak sebaliknya bagi Sasuke. "Kau harus tetap kuat," Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Sakura. Sebuah kalimat bernada aneh yang ditangkap telinganya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain, melihat bagaimana tubuh seseorang di sampingnya sedang dikerumuni para dokter. Dadanya terasa sesak, begitu sesak ketika ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengerti. "Jangan melihat ke arah sana jika kau ketakutan," Biasanya ia akan memprotes jika gadisnya itu mengatainya penakut atau semacamnya, namun untuk saat ini, ia memilih untuk diam. Tersenyum geli dengan gerakan kaku.

"Sasuke, pernahkah kau berpikir jika suatu saat kita akan berpisah?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak yakin. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, memandanginya lembut, dan terus membelai rambutnya.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah," jawabnya bersusah payah.

"Tapi setiap ada pertemuan akan diakhiri sebuah perpisahan. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa pergi dari sisiku tuan Uchiha, kau tidak akan mampu meninggalkan perempuan cantik sepertiku," canda Sakura, mencoba mengubah ekspresi kaku di wajah laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Sakura tertawa lepas setelahnya. Sasuke terus memandangi tawa itu, seolah merasa tidak akan dapat melihatnya lagi. Dan rasa sesak di dadanya semakin kuat saja.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Sasuke segera mengangguk. Apapun untuk Sakura-nya. Perempuan paling berarti dalam hidupnya. "Aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Masih terdiam dan terus membeku ketika Sakura mengulanginya berulang kali. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," Sasuke menggerakan tangannya cepat, menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Sasuke tidak merasa senang sama sekali ketika ucapan cinta itu diucapkan. Entah mengapa, ia beranggapan ucapan Sakura seperti sebuah salam perpisahan dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit.

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, sangat tulus hingga melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri," Sasuke menatap lurus mata hijau cerah yang nampak sayu itu. Ia ingin memohon pada Sakura, meminta Sakura untuk berhenti mengucapkan apapun karena ia merasa semakin sesak di sini—di dadanya, dan ia tidak tahu mengapa. "Terima kasih untuk bunga yang kau berikan padaku. Dua puluh delapan mawar merah dan baby's breath, itu sangat cantik," Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, ia mengecup kening Sasuke lama kemudian berpindah pada pipi pemuda itu. "Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Kau harus tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menyapamu atau membantumu. Ingat, kau harus makan teratur. Jangan tidur terlalu larut dan satu lagi…. jika suatu pagi kau mendapati aku tidak ada di sampingmu, tetaplah tenang. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu bahkan sampai aku tidak terlihat olehmu,"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Menolak semua ucapan Sakura padanya. Namun pandangannya memburam, matanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sakura. Hanya seberkas senyum di wajah cantik Sakura-nya yang bisa ia lihat sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara para dokter terdengar. Menyuarakan dengan nada lemah jika salah satu dari korban kecelakaan telah meninggal dunia. Sakura telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan ini. Membuatnya meneteskan satu tetesan air mata sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

…

Sasuke berbalik, terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lama. Tubuhnya terbaring menghadap ke arah sisi ranjang yang kosong. Ingatannya membuatnya terkesiap, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Sasuke buru-buru turun dari tempat tidurnya, berlari keluar dari kamarnya seperti orang gila.

Langkahnya memelan, mendapati dapurnya kosong. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Sakura biasanya selalu berdiri di sana, menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Namun, pagi ini, tempat itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara merdu itu berbisik, menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sosok cantik Sakura berdiri dengan sekantung penuh belanjaan. Sakura meletakan kantung belanjaannya di meja, berjalan mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengusap keringat yang mengalir di kening pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Hanya mimpi, semua itu hanya mimpi buruk, gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, berjanjilah"

Sakura mendengus geli. Ia cukup terkejut dengan sikap suaminya itu pagi ini. Terlalu tiba-tiba bahkan ia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana , Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Menatap dalam sepasang mata hijau istrinya. Bergulat dengan pikirannya, bagaimana mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata sampai-sampai ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Mimpi itu membuatnya sadar, sadar jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa ditinggalkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Sakura mencangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. "Duduklah. Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk kau makan,"

Sasuke mengangguk menuruti. Matanya tidak sengaja mengerling pada rangkaian bunga di meja makan. "Terima kasih untuk bunganya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku melihatnya di atas sana kemarin malam,"

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan sembari tersenyum kecil. Dua puluh delapan bunga mawar dan baby's breath, sebuah simbol umur istrinya kemarin. Sebuah simbol cinta sejati mereka yang tidak akan pernah berakhir, sebuah simbol cinta sejati yang teramat kuat. Karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika Sakura-nya menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu"

**Selesai.**

…**.**

Catatan Kecil :

Euhm. Sebuah fanfiction singkat disela kebosanan saya di rumah :)

Dan soal My Sweet Monster, saya ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kotak review soal ff itu di sini.

"Apakah ada SasuHina?"

**TIDAK.** tunggu saja chapter duanya ya :) semuanya akan semakin jelas di sana. Fanfict itu Cuma akan berisi bagaimana Sasuke menghadapi tingkah Sakura yang kekanakan walau dibumbui sedikit konflik. Dan soal Hinata, saya tekankan. Dia tidak akan menjadi **pihak** **ketiga** antara Sasuke-Sakura.

Terima kasih :)

Dengan cinta,

AkinaJung.


End file.
